KICKDRIVE9
is the 9th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "My mind is almost split out as I takes my special training for Kyokugen Karate. The last match is getting excited as all I want is watching Hunter and Shinya fighting together. Now, who is the Prince of Fighter championship? And who takes the belt from Heinrich, who is under influence of Chaos? Something has desire to destroy the world." Plot Summary Natsumi watching Hunter and Shinya sparing together and goes to talk to Kimimura about her Kyokugen Karate power requires charging ki that she need to use as a self-defense. Then, Kimimura looks at Hunter, who is still thinking about his father's will to become the champion although still believing that her father was jailed. At shrine, Natsumi is so worry about the final match coming tomorrow. Afterwards, Shinya stopped training himself and looked to Natsumi and asked her for spar. Natsumi agreed happily and the two being to fight each other while Nana and her friends are watching them with anew. Shinya jumps backwards and kick Natsumi in her guts, then she stand up and look at him with a smile. Natsumi thanks Shinya for sharing and kissed him before she go for rest. Then, she saw Hunter walking aimlessly to the plain as he was stern about it. Natsumi follows him until she stopped and watch him gathering his ki and unleashes a powerful energy beam toward the sky. Much to her dismay, Natsumi goes back to rest with her anxiety face. Meanwhile, the guard reports to Heinrich that Nikita has escape from prison. But Heinrich tells him to let him go, hoping that he give up his actions as his eyes turns red from Chaos. Next day, the final match has just begin, Hunter and Shinya are ready for facing each other while Natsumi praying for them. The winner will face Heinrich, who's hold the current championship. Hunter and Shinya leaped each others and they both ended up headbutting each other. Both of the energy auras clashed to send sparks of lightning to the ground, exploding on contact. The fighters backed away, leaped at each other, and headbutted again with the same result. Then, Shinya leaped over Hunter and shot a kick at him, but is blocked with Hunter returning with a punch, only to be avoided. Shinya shifted upside down in midair and, propelled with his arms from the ground, upward dart kicked at Hunter. Hunter barely dodges and takes the advantage by kicking Shinya up the gut, sending him upward. Shinya recovers and faced Hunter, who was running at him. Shinya ducked under Hunter and bucked him over him. But, Hunter landed on the ground fists first and thrusts himself upward, avoided a sweep kick by Shinya. Shinya looked up to see Hunter flipping in the air at him and ends up getting hammer punched in the face. Just as Hunter tried to kick him, Shinya recovered in time to catch Hunter's leg and threw him into the arena wall, breaking up the wall. Shinya punched at Hunter, but was left to punch the wall. Hunter side-rolled past Shinya to get behind him, but Shinya around and Hunter barely ducks his round kick. Then, with one leg from the ground, Hunter sweeps Shinya's other leg to knock him off balance. Then, Hunter grabs Shinya shoulders and thrusts him against the wall hard. Hunter punches at him, but Shinya leaped above Hunter, landed right behind him, and shot a several Dark Sweep at him. Hunter runs off and the blast hits the stadium and destroyed a 36.5 diameter of it. Shinya kept on shooting fire blasts at Hunter, but Hunter ran away from it. Then, Hunter turned around, deflected one energy blast to hit the sky, and ran at Shinya. Face to face, Shinya and Hunter shots a strongest energy blast to pushing each other. And, for the sake of his brother Seiga, Shinya mustered up his power to defeat Hunter at last, leaving Natsumi gasped with shock. As Shinya declare his victory and become the top POF championship, a tearfully Hunter hugs him and congratulate for defeating him. Seems he just enjoy his battle, not angered. Heinrich gets up and announces that Shinya will fight him for the championship belt, alongside Hunter. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg *Chaos Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *In this final match: Shinya Yagami defeats Hunter Longstreet at last and become the top POF. *Heinrich declare that he will challenge the winner. *The championship belt is shown for the first time. Trivia *Shinya's Dark Sweep is based on Kyo Kusanagi, Saisyu Kusanagi and Iori Yagami's Yami Barai. Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio